Know I'll Always Be There For You
by Naners91
Summary: Sequel to Please, just hold me. The aftermath of Burt's relapse and Blaine's unconditional love for Kurt. Fluffy good-ness. Bad summary is bad...


_**Title**_: Know I'll Always Be There for You

_**Summary: **_Sequel to Please, just hold me. The aftermath of Burt's relapse and Blaine's unconditional love for Kurt. Fluffy good-ness.

_**Rating: **_T

_**Word count: **_3,625

_**A/N:**_ I got a good response for my first fic, and decided to do a sequel. Thanks so so so _so _much to everyone who favorited and followed Please, just hold me. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_ I still don't own Glee, unfortunately.

_This sucks_ thought Kurt. So his dad just got out of the hospital after two weeks of 'rehab'. Nationals are next week, but he can't just leave him. Sure there's Carole but she has to work, and Finn is a necessity for a New Directions victory. _I'm being pretty selfish though; it's not like I'm even being used to my full potential anyway, and the only reason I want to go is because it's New York._

"Hmmmph…."

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" Carole walked over to the table and sat next to Kurt, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Oh just moping about Nationals," Kurt half-heartedly chuckled.

"Is it because that Berry girl and Finn are getting all the glory again?"

"No…well, yeah, but I'm just sad I won't be able to go. Bu-"

"And why wouldn't you go, young man?" she chided teasingly.

"I can't leave my dad here alone, Carole…"

"Sweetie, I can take time off work. I'm pretty sure caring for your husband after a two-and-a-half-week stay in the hospital is a good excuse. Besides, don't you have to go? I thought Finn told me you barely have enough members as is?"

"They can probably get Jacob Israel to stand in. It's not like everyone else won't be just swaying in the background anyway. I really don't want you to lose your job over this; who knows how long his recovery will take this time? I'll just stay," said Kurt.

"Sweetie…"

"I've made up my mind, Carole. Yes, New Directions and the chance to see New York are both important to me, but Dad means so much more. I realize now how much he's done for me; protected me. I owe that to him, don't I?"

"I guess; I can't make you change your mind. " _Sigh. _"Do you want something to eat? Or some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, Carole, hot chocolate sounds great. Thank you," mumbled Kurt. "Actually, would you mind bringing it up to my room? I think I wanna call Blaine."

"Of course, sweetie. "

Once Kurt was up in his room, he lay down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling for a moment. _I really need to paint these walls; it's so bland and…_not me _in here. _ He started nodding off when he heard a tiny knock at his bedroom door.

"Kurt, sweetie, it's me."

Kurt smiled to himself as he announced for her to enter. _ She's such a nice lady; Dad's really lucky._

"I added clove, the way you like. "

"Thank you, Carole. You're the best," Kurt said, beaming at her.

"No problem, sweetie. Remember to call Blaine; I think he's exactly what you need right now. If I can just say, you really know how to pick them. He's so sweet and loving; not to mention you two complement each other perfectly, both vocally and, well, every other way really," Carole laughed, and gave Kurt's knee a comforting squeeze before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Kurt just grinned after her, picking up his IPhone and pressing call when he reached Blaine's contact info.

Blaine picked up after only one ring. "Baby? Is everything ok? Did something happen? Did Burt-"

"Blaine, everything's fine," Kurt chuckled. "Well, everything with Dad is. I'm just kinda down and wanted to talk to you. Not for advice or anything; I've made my decision. Just to talk things through." Blaine remained silent, waiting patiently. "As you know, Dad's doing better. Not 100%, but that's to be expected. I just, I can't leave him, you know? I mean, he needs me right now. Carole can't be here all day and Finn _has _to go to New York if we want any chance at winning. I know what I'm doing is the right thing. My dad means everything to me; it's always just been the two of us against the world. It just- It sucks that I can't be there for both, you know? I feel kinda bad for letting the club down."

"Honey, you are the single most amazing person I have ever met. You're being so…_selfless _right now, and it's such a difference from when we were both at Dalton. You've grown so much, and I'm so proud of you. By the way, have I told you how much I love you today?"

Kurt giggled. "I do distinctly remember you texting me at 7am saying 'Good morning. I love you'."

"Well, good. I think I'll say it again, anyway. Kurt, just the way you described Burt being your everything; that's exactly how I feel about you. You know I don't have a good relationship with my parents. That's why my friends are so important to me; but you did something my other friends will never be able to do. You loved me, and let me love you in return. I can bare my soul to you and I know you would never judge me or push me away. You've no idea how grateful I am for that. I love you _so much_ Kurt; words can't even do it justice. And I hope you know that whatever happens, I will _always _be here for you."

Kurt realized he was crying silently and banished the tears quickly. Sniffing, he said, "You're such a sappy romantic."

"Yes, I am. But I know you love it."

"I do," Kurt said, grinning from ear to ear.

They talked about everything and nothing for hours, until Carole returned to his door, knocking gently.

"Hold on, hun," Kurt said, burying the speaker in his chest. "Come in."

"Hey Kurt, dinner's ready whenever you are."

"I'll be right down. Hey Blaine, I have to go eat dinner now, but I'll text later tonight, ok?"

"Sure, babe. I love you."

Kurt couldn't help but feel a swell of emotion in his chest; Blaine says it every day, but it's always so _genuine…._ "I love you too, Blaine."

After dinner, Kurt helped Burt back to the couch to watch his sports-news-report-thingy. _Whatever. _"Do you need anything, Dad? Water? Juice?"

"Tell Carole to get her hind-end out here to spend time with me. I miss her and I've seen her most of the day," he chuckled. "Those dishes can wait."

"Will do, Dad." Kurt smiled to himself as he walked through the doorframe to the kitchen. _They're just like teenagers sometimes. It's kinda adorable. "_Hey Carole, Dad told me to tell you he wants to spend time with you, and that those dishes can wait."

"Well if he insists…."

Kurt smiled at her as she went to snuggle into Burt's side. Burt put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. As he walked upstairs, he called out "I love you!" and sent a text message to Blaine.

_Hey, Blaine, I'm done eating. What are you up to? ~K_

_Just got done doing homework. Now I'm just watching a football game with Jeff in our dorm. ~ Blaine_

_Fun, fun. I think my dad and Carole are reverting back in time lol ~K_

_How so? ~ Blaine_

_Well, they both sat down on the couch to watch that Sports Center show and I could've sworn I heard them making out a little on my way up to my room. It's kinda cute but kinda disturbing lol ~K_

_Awww that's adorable. You realize that's gonna be us at their age, right? ~ Blaine_

Kurt smiled at phone.

_Looking' forward to it, babe ;) ~K_

_Hey do you think I can come over tomorrow after practice? ~ Blaine_

_I don't see why not. I know I'd love to see you ;) ~K_

_Kurt! ~ Blaine_

_What? *smirk* ~K_

The next day at school was boring as ever, and Glee consisted of Rachel and Finn practicing their solo. _Whoop-dee-frickin'-doo. _ Before everyone left, Kurt announced his decision regarding sectionals. Mercedes looked upset but understanding, as did most of the others including Mr. Shue, but of course Rachel went into a hissy-fit. _Oh no, you'll lose one of your twelve back-up vocalists. _Kurt was _so_ looking forward to seeing Blaine after school. He drove home, freshened up a bit, and waited 'patiently' on the couch. At 5:00, the doorbell rang and he had to stop himself from sprinting to the door.

"Hey Bla-"

Kurt was cut off as Blaine flung himself into Kurt's arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Well, someone's happy to see me," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine chuckled. "You have no idea," he said, enveloping Kurt in a bone-crushing hug. "Come on, I want to talk to you," he whispered against the shell of Kurt's ear; he laced his fingers in between Kurt's and led him up the stairs. He closed Kurt's door and they sat on the bed facing each other, fingers caressing knuckles. "Kurt, I know how much New York means to you. It's been your dream to go there since we met nine months ago. You are such a good person, giving up that opportunity for Burt's sake. I know one day, you will be _owning _Broadway; there's _no way_ you won't make your dreams come true. Look, I promised to myself that I would help you get there any way I could because that's where you belong; I have _no _doubt about it. I wanna offer to help Carole take care of Burt while you're away."

"NO, Blaine…"

"Look, I already talked to my teachers about it. They'll give me all my work in advance so I can stay with him all day. Please let me do this; you know I care about Burt. And you can bitch and moan all day long about how the New Directions don't need you and blah, blah, blah, but Kurt, you're a fucking star. Having you, even if not as a soloist for this competition, is better than not having you at all. Your voice is gorgeous, and it just enhances what they have. Don't sell yourself short," said Blaine, moving closer to Kurt.

"Look, I'll think about it, okay? I love you."

"I love you too," said Blaine, moving to lie on Kurt's bed and pull Kurt in to cuddle; Blaine kissed his temple.

They must have dozed off in each other's arms; the next thing they knew, Carole was peeking in through a crack in the door, clearing her throat. "Hey guys, I really don't mind because I trust you both, but I'm pretty sure Burt wouldn't appreciate you two in here _with the door closed. _So, continue cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other or whatever you were doing, just please leave it open. Blaine, sweetie, are you going to stay for dinner? We're having whole-grain rotini with asparagus and snap peas; I found the recipe online."

"Sure, Mrs. Hummel, I'd love to. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. I just wanted to talk to Kurt in private; we're done now, though."

"It's alright sweetie. Anyway, I started dinner about five minutes ago, so it should be ready in about twenty-five minutes," said Carole, slowly making her way out the open door.

Kurt and Blaine giggled for a while, and when they settled, Blaine cupped Kurt's chin with his left hand and kissed the tip of his nose, which earned him another adorable giggle. He wrapped his other hand around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, peppering kisses all over his neck.

"Blaine! Stop," he giggled. "That tickles."

"I'll give you something to laugh about," Blaine said, attacking Kurt's sides and tickling him furiously.

"No! Blaine…..stop…..it's not…fair. You know exactly where affects me….most!" Kurt said betweens peals of laughter. "Okay…okay…..mercy!...MERCY!" he shrieked, and Blaine finally stopped. "You're such a jerk," he teased.

"You love me to death and you know it. I mean, why wouldn't you? Look at me," said Blaine cockily, straddling Kurt's lap and holding down his wrists.

"Or it could be your incredible modesty," teased Kurt. He leaned his head forward and kissed Blaine heatedly. "Gaga, I love you so much, Blaine," he said breathlessly. Blaine let go of his wrists and kissed him again, even more passionately. He nibbled on his lips and explored every inch of Kurt's mouth. When he pulled back, they were both panting heavily; "Kurt, you're so beautiful," Blaine said.

"Mmmm, likewise," Kurt said with a small smirk on his face. "We should probably change positions before someone looks in here." Blaine laughed softly. "Oh my-, Blaine! Stop," Kurt giggled.

"I can't help it that my boyfriend is so _innocent _almost everything he says can be taken as innuendo without him even knowing."

Kurt chuckled and pecked Blaine quickly. "Come on," he said, pulling Blaine up and toward the door. He was smirking. "Oh shut up…"

After dinner, Blaine and Finn played video games for a few hours; Kurt watched them, not really paying attention except to Blaine's gorgeous being. _I can't believe this beautiful creature cares so much about me. And he's willing to do whatever he can to help me succeed. If I weren't already in love with him I'd say I'm falling _now_. If he's here, I won't have to worry; I trust him completely. Plus, it's only for a few days…_

"Dude, you suck. That's the third time you killed me. At least Puck lets me win every other time."

Blaine laughed. "Re-match tomorrow? I need to get going."

"Yeah, sure, Blaine. See ya."

"Later, Finn. Hey Kurt, come here." Kurt followed him into the hallway. "Since it's so late, I was wondering if I could tuck you in?" Kurt snorted…._adorably, _thoughtBlaine.

"You're so incredibly cheesy, Blaine Anderson," Kurt teased.

"Well, of course I am. But think: this is the first I get to literally kiss you _goodnight_. How could you not love that idea? I know I do."

"Alright," Kurt sighed teasingly, pulling Blaine into his room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Carole was putting away dishes. "Can I talk to you?"

The next week passed quickly and without incidence. It was the day before the Glee club went to the airport on their way to New York. Even though he had no reason to, Kurt went to their rehearsal after school, most just for moral support. When it ended, everyone took turns hugging Kurt, saying they would miss him; he wishing them luck.

The next morning, Kurt woke to Blaine kissing all over his face. "What are you doing here? And why _the hell_ are you waking me up at 6am on a Saturday?"

"You've got to go to McKinley; the bus leaves at 9:00. And you know as well as I do you need time to shower, moisturize, and coordinate your outfit," Blaine smirked, and then leaned down to kiss Kurt on the lips.

"What are you talking about? I decided not to go, remember? Even if I wanted to, I didn't pack anything. Now please, either leave or get in this bed and keep me warm."

"Mmmm, as tempting as that sounds, you need to get your cute ass out of bed. Finn's heading to the school at 8:40; I'm here to watch Burt. And Carole packed a suitcase for you, including your miniature moisturizers," Blaine laughed. "Now hurry up!"

"Blaine, it's too early. Quit screwing around with me…."

"Interesting choice of words. Anyway, get up, Kurt. You're going." Kurt groaned and tried to turn over, but Blaine caught him and pulled him out of bed. "Let's get you in the shower, sweetie."

Burt was sitting across the table from Blaine, reading the day's newspaper; Carole just left for work ten minutes ago. It'd been three days since Kurt left for New York and Burt and Blaine were really getting along well. "Hey, kiddo, do you think I could go to the grocery store? It's not far and I need some ingredients. And don't worry; Carole approved the recipe."

"Only if you'll let me drive you."

"Blai-"

"I promised Kurt I'd take good care of you. I can't very well make sure you're alright if you're gone for a whole hour by yourself…"

"Alright, I guess we'll go after the laundry's done drying."

"Deal," Blaine smiled.

"How are things going with Kurt?" asked Burt, out of nowhere, after they ate.

"It's going great, Burt; we're getting closer every day. Why? Are you concerned about something?"

"No, it's nothing; forget I asked. It's not really my business. I mean, it is, he's my son, but…"

"Burt, just ask me," Blaine chuckled.

"Look, months ago, you came into my shop and suggested that I take advantage of me and Kurt's solid relationship and talk about…"

"…sex between two men."

"Yea. Well I did, and I'm pretty sure he understood everything; or at least, I think he did. Well….A-Are you…you know? Do you need….stuff?"

Blaine laughed. "Burt, we're not doing that yet. Your son is still very much a romantic; so am I, I'm just more…._open _to the idea of intimacy." _Oh god, now I'm the one spewing innuendo without realizing it. _"Besides, I have all the things we'd need when we get to that point in our relationship. And believe me, I will wait as long as Kurt wants; I'd wait until it's legalized nationally and we can marry if that's what he wants. I would never push him to do something he didn't want-"

"…unless it involves Nationals."

"…."

"I'm picking on you, kiddo. Look, I don't want this to be any more awkward than it already is, so just promise you'll use…"

"Lube?"

"…yea. I read those pamphlets before I even gave them to Kurt. I see how you are together, and I believe you'll be that 'special one'; I want my son's first time to be special and meaningful; I don't want it to hurt him physically…."

"Burt, again, I am blown away. I can tell you are _sooo _uncomfortable talking about this with me. God I l love Kurt, but I can't help but be envious. You are an amazing father, Burt; most gay kids' parents aren't even half as accepting as you are. I really admire you, Burt."

_I can't wait to see Kurt tomorrow! I've missed him so much. _Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching a rerun of _Britain's Got Talent._ Burt went to take a shower about ten minutes ago, and Carole had the day off, but had to go to a dental appointment. He and Burt had bonded quite a bit over the past few days; it was great! Burt really became a father figure, and even gave some invaluable advice to him. Even he and Carole had bonded over making heart-healthy breakfast each morning and chatted each night after she got home.

Blaine got a little too into the show, and before he knew it, it'd been almost an hour, and Burt still wasn't out of the shower yet. He walked up the stairs and became worried when he heard the water was still running. He knew from the last four days that Burt's showers only ever lasted half an hour. His heart plummeted as he ran to the bathroom door and knocked loudly "Burt?"

No answer.

_Shit!_

Blaine opened the door and saw the shower curtain was partially open. Through the gap he saw Burt on the shower floor, unconscious, and _oh fuck the water's still running! _ Blaine picked up Burt and right away felt for a pulse. _It's there, but faint. Oh God, please… _Blaine decided to do CPR on Burt (_thank God he was forced to take those classes at Dalton)._ He placed his twined fists in the middle of Burt's sternum. _One, two, three, four….. _He tilted Burt's head up slightly and breathed into his lungs. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven….. Oh please…_

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Blaine, Burt spluttered out water and continued to choke, so Blaine raised Burt's hands above his head and firmly slapped his back. As Blaine wrapped a towel around Burt, he looked embarrassed.

"Burt, what happened?"

"After I rinsed off, my foot slid in the tub and I tried to catch myself, but I must have hit my head."

Blaine sighed. "I was so worried. Burt, I thought you _drowned!_" Blaine started tearing up.

"Kiddo, I'm fine now, thanks to you. That's all that matters," said Burt as he enveloped Blaine in a hug.

After Blaine calmed down, he asked him why he looked embarrassed earlier, to which Burt just mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"It's embarrassing that my son's boyfriend has seen me naked before him," Burt shrieked.

Blaine let out a full belly laugh.

Kurt came home at around 4pm the next day with the news that they placed 12th. He was about to complain about Finn and Rachel's poor judgment until he saw something flash across Blaine's face, and promptly shut up. Blaine proceeded to tell him about how his dad fell in the shower, and Kurt was about to completely freak the fuck out.

"Kurt, I'd be dead right now if Blaine hadn't had the sense to check on me."

Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's room and cuddled under the covers. "Blaine, you're amazing. Thank you so much. I can't believe I've almost lost my dad three times. Thanks for keeping your promise. I love you so much," Kurt said, tears streaming down his face.

"Shhhh. It's alright, baby," said Blaine, tucking Kurt into his chest. "Like I said, I'll always be here for you. I love you, baby. I must admit, I was terrified I wasn't doing CPR correctly. Although I'm sure it seemed longer than it actually was due to my nerves. Either way, I'm just really glad I could help."

Kurt just kissed Blaine with all the passion he possessed.

_Blaine's my everything._

Hope you enjoyed Reviews make me happy!


End file.
